logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantástico
1973-1979 1973-1979 Passing through two openings, the full logo has a white silhouette of dancers above the title around lines. 1974-1979 Yellow logo used on the 1975 opening in color. 1979-1983 The white logo simulates a 3D, is the first to not have "O Show da Vida" in the title, simplifying the title. 1983-1987 First 3D logo, part of the logo is lying and the pyramid stood in the center of the title. 1987-1994 PNG version Fantástico_(1987).jpg|This logo is orange around a huge dark ball, which is the night. Fantástico_(1988).jpg|For virtual set Fantástico_1987_logo_for_reports.png|First CG or reports 1994-1995 PNG version with lights Fantástico_(1994).png|This logo is around a mannequin in outer space moving is with font as the previous, with a lighter gloss, written in 3D almost invisible in the back. Fantástico_1994_logo_commercial.jpg|Commercial of 1994 to 1995 1995-present 1995-2001 1995-1999 PNG version Fantástico_(1995).png|The logo features a spiral shape, the model that was soon well flashy. The logo is the colors azure blue and gold with orange illumination radiated by a little fireball around the outer space. This model served the following intros until the present day. Fantástico_(1997).png|Opening Intro from Set in 1997-99 1999-2001 PNG version The 1995 logo was almost silvery around a fully fireball lit, this intro was only shown in sponsorship, which is based on the introduction from set totally virtual. Fantástico 1999 intro logo.png|Opening Intro from Set Fantástico 1999 moon logo.png|Moon Fantástico 1999 letters logo.png|Letters Fantástico 1999 bubbles logo.png|Bubbles Fantástico 1999 autumn logo.png|Autumn Fantástico 1999 christmas logo.png|Christmas New Year Carnival 2002-2004 PNG version A golden spiral 2D logo is placed in an almost invisible plate, there is a white light in a space neutral background. Fantástico_Intro_2002.png|Opening and Ending Intros from Virtual Set Fantastico-special-30-years-logo-august-2003.jpg|Special 30th Anniversary in August 2003. (Alternate version) Fantastico_30_anos_2003.jpg|Special 30th Anniversary in August 2003. (Official version) 2005-2010 PNG 2D version PNG 3D version The logo was displayed in some GCs and even closures at the premiere of the next opening. The intro was displayed wrongly in August 7, 2011 and a sponsorship in January 22, 2012. Alternate version Official version Around the ray of light, spiral logo becomes light golden and back to 3D standard compared to the previous. The blue background is covered with clouds and some stars. 2010-2014 PNG 2D version (without shine effect) PNG 3D version (A) (with shine effect) PNG 3D version (B) (without shine effect) The logo had little decrease in width, golden color receives shadows and lights, the 3D model of the logo was stretched similar to the 1995 logo. In the background space is neutral, and sometimes, the space background turned blue. This "space" identity gave way to a program spin-off called "O Show da Vida é Fantástico" on Canal Viva. Fantastico_2010.jpg|SD alternate version SD_official_version.jpeg|SD official version fantastico_2011.jpg|HD alternate version: The space background turned blue. Fantástico HD.jpg|HD official version 2012-2014 The intros for intervals were used only in the special 2000th edition versions of these logos are used on screen during some news. Fantástico 2012 special logo by vik muniz for episode 2000.png|Various materials equipment Fantástico 2012 special logo by Beatriz Milhazes for episode 2000.png|Clean Graphic Fantástico 2012 special logo by Carlos Vergara for episode 2000.png|Feathers and Plumes used for the Brazilian Carnival Fantástico 2012 special logo by brothers for episode 2000.png|Graphite Fantástico 2012 special logo by Nelson Leirner for episode 2000.png|Various faces of characters like Mickey, SpongeBob and other characters 2014-present 2014-present This is the retelling of the 2005 logo, except that the background is more simplified (as the clouds were removed from the background) and the title font is silver, reminiscent of Rede Globo's newly adopted gloss texture on its logo, which was launched on the same year. É-fantastico-2014.jpg|This is a sponsorship for next season in 2014. Fantástico_2014_intro.png|This version remains with the spiral form as in previous intros, unlike the first version in 2013, appears in attached letters. 2015-present Fantástico 2015.jpg|This is used for opening from new season in May 3, 2015. Fantástico 2015 color blue.jpg|Blue, based on main logo since 2014 Fantástico 2015 color yellow.jpg|Yellow, this is main logo from 2015 Fantástico 2015 color black.jpg|Black, based on intro from 2014 2016 (2016 Summer Olympics version) Opening version Commercial breaks and ending version Other Category:Rede Globo Category:Rede Globo programs Category:Television programs of Brazil Category:Domingo na Globo Category:1970s television programs Category:1980s television programs Category:1990s television programs Category:2000s television programs Category:2010s television programs Category:1973